Gabumon (Yamato Ishida)
Summary Yamato Ishida and Gabumon are main characters from Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Adventure Tri. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-C | 9-B | '''At least '''Low 7-B | 7-B | Low 5-B Name: Yamato Ishida/Matt Ishida, Punimon, Tsunomon, Gabumon, Gururumon, Weregarurumon, Metalgarurumon Origin: Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 Gender: male Age: unknown Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: Fire Manipulation, Super strength, speed, durability, flight Attack Potency Street level (scaling to other Baby 1 Digimon) | Street level | Wall level (2 or 3 child\rookie level Digimon working together can damage Digimon with building durability) | Small City level (Comparable with Greymon and Birdramon who should both be superior than Meramon) | City level '''(Far stronger than Garurumon, comparable with Metalgreymon, could damage Vamdemon) | '''Small Planet level (On par with Wargreymon) Speed: Sub-Human | Peak Human (scaling to other Baby 2s) | Peak Human (can rapidly fire attacks at moving targets) | Hypersonic+ (can keep up with Orgemon who can avoid Kabuterimon's electric attacks) | Hypersonic+ on the higher end (seems slightly faster then most other Perfect\Ultimate Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 2884+, Fought against WarGreymon who cut Machinedramon to pieces in a small timeframe) with Sub-Relativistic+ reactions (Digi chosens were able to this much) Lifting Strength: Unknown (but likely weak) | Unknown (but likely weak) | Regular Human (at least as much as Yamato) | Class 10 (scaling to other) | Same at least | Same or more Striking Strength: Class H | Class H | Class KJ | Class PJ (can take down building sized Digimon and blast away chunks of rock out of mountains, should be on par or slightly stronger than Birdramon) | Class TJ (can damage Vamdemon) | Class XJ (He can damage Piemon, consistently referred to as WarGreymons equal and fought evenly against him) Durability: Human level | Wall/Tree level (has taken attacks shown to break walls and trees) | At least Small City level (Fought against multiple Kuwagamon at once) | At least City level '(Far superior than Garurumon) | '''Planet level '(took hits from Alphamon) '''Stamina: very high Range: at least 300 feet (going by when Metalgarurumon attacked Venomvamdemon) Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Normal Weaknesses: Digimon well devolve if he use up to much energy. Gabumon must be well fed to evolve.= Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Punimon * Acid Bubbles: Shoots bubble-like substances from his mouth Tsunomon * Bubbles: Spits out bubbles from its mouth. Gabumon * Petit Fire: Releases a stream of blue from his mouth. Gururumon * Fox Fire: Fires blue, high-temperature flames from his mouth. Weregarurumon * Kaiser Nail: Slashes at the opponent with his claws. * Circle Moon Kick: Throws a powerful kick Metalgarurumon * Cocytus Breath: Breathes out a blast of air that freezes the opponent solid. * Garuru Tomahawk: Launches a large missile out of his belly plate. * Also has sensors that can see through illusions (mentioned in Episode 52). Key: ''' '''Punimon | Tsunomon | Gabumon | Gururumon | Weregarurumon | Metalgarurumon Gallery Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Armored Characters Category:Monsters Category:Brawlers Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Chosen Children